User blog:Epzilon/The Eleven Supernovas come to Bleach?
Alright, everybody! This post was originally created on Seireitou's wall. If you want to check out the original, go take a look. Though, it's literally just a paragraph off from this one...So...Yeah! Anyway, the idea is as presented bellow. I've highlighted this so I could see what you guys think, and see if you guys would work TOGETHER with each other on this. We have the Yonkō, who are essentially the four strongest individuals in terms of the Four Zankensoki. We have people like: Seireitou Kawahiru, who takes Martial Arts to an unimaginable level; Raian Getsueikirite, who goes above and beyond with Kenjutsu and Hohō; Echo, who stands miles upon miles ahead of his opponents in speed; and Kazuya Kuchiki, a spiritual prodigy. Though, you only ever truly hear about their feats in the shadow of other people's articles. Seireitou has been a big influence for a number of people pursuing the path of power, Raian has both inspired and enraged people via his personality and skill with a blade, and the other two literally just stand leaps and bounds above others in statistic, setting a numeral goal for most combatants. Why, though, are the people inspired by the Yonkō unmentioned? (← The Big Question) In One Piece, where the term Yonkō is most commonly pulled from, there are a group of people who have had some kind of hand in the current workings of the world. They, as I'm sure everybody knows, are known as "The Eleven Supernova". I don't plan on asking for a hand in making all the writers, who have characters that pursue the Yonkō, something of worthy mention, but I do feel like there should be some kind of mention, y'know? It kind of leaves a sour taste in my mouth thinking only the Yonkō, and the major opponents they have fought, get any real major air time from the authors on this fanon. Simply speaking, why isn't there a Bleach render of "The Eleven Supernovas"? We need one; it should be a thing. It should also be something everyone could play a part in, rather than something everyone has to come together and take notice of (like the passing of the Yonkō title). I, personally, think it would be pretty cool. Though, with every honorific and title, there has to be a basis for the scaling (of course). So, if something like The Eleven Supernovas came to the Bleach Fanfiction, I feel like it should be upheld in the same manner as the original basis (i.e the actual Eleven Supernovas in One Piece). The one more is active, and the more said Character has done (that influences everybody rather than themselves), the higher they are up on the latter. Now, this isn't necessarily a ranking system that gives people the ability to say "I'm number one on this list. So, logically, I can easily beat number six." It's not meant to be something like that. If you're number one, it just means that character is dedicated to achieving Yonkō status more so than another, and isn't really a clear representation of their power. I mean, number six could just be lazy; he could also be the strongest out of the whole bunch. It's just, y'know, a way to measure the characters who drew influence from the big four. I don't now how people would perceive this idea, or if it already exists. I, personally, just wanted to see something active like this going on. Though, yeah, I realize many people would probably go M.I.A (or take a hiatus), and just lower in rank at some point, but it's something interesting to look at, right!? At one point, people's creations made the Fanfiction main page. If anything, those particular characters (who have been directly noticed) should be in the spotlight, directly under the Yonkō, but slightly above the rest. 'Cause, y'know, just like in One Piece, there are people stronger than The Eleven Supernovas who don't get recognized. It's all jut an idea though. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts